Changes Aren't Always For The Better
by xprettyinpinkxgorgeousinblackx
Summary: She looked into the mirror with despair on her face. It was then she realized that he had truly broken her. Chapter 6 will be up soon. For those of you who don't know it yet, this is a total CraigAsh fic.
1. Chapter 1: How? ! ?

Chapter 1: How?

_Changes aren't always for the better_, she reminded herself, looking in the mirror with tears in her eyes. _How did this happen? Everything was going so well. Then _it_ happened. I remember… it started on the worst day of my life._

She ran up the stairs to the school, looking at no one. She was too angry to do anything. She had to get to him. She needed to tell him. In her fit of rage, she bumped into someone: him.

"Hey, Ash. Going somewhere?"

"I have something to say to you, Craig," Ashley said, in fury.

"Whoa! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the world today," Craig joked.

"Not really. So, when were you thinking of telling me that you fucked her?"

"How- how- who told you?"

"Who do you think? Who is the biggest gossip in the world?"

"Paige. But, she wouldn't confess. She's smarter than that. Did she want to ruin your friendship?"

"No, but she wanted to ruin our relationship."

"Did she?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Uh…"

"You fucking cheated on me again! What the fuck is your problem? And with my best friend! You fucked my best friend! And after you fucked me! You fucking idiot!"

"I take it you like the word, 'fuck'?"

"Do you not understand? You're such a dick-head!"

"Sounds fun. When do you want to do it?"

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"YES! You fucking dip-shit! I hate you! I never want to see your scummy cheating face again! I can't believe you would stoop this low! I thought you were better than this! I guess I was wrong…"

"Wait! I am different. Just give me another chance."

"Why in the hell would I do that? I'm not on drugs!"

"It was the bi-polar. It wasn't me."

"No. I can prove it. I watched you take your meds that morning. And I made sure you took them right."

"Fine! I screwed up! I'm sorry!"

"When did I hear this before? Oh, yeah! When you cheated on me with Paige's skank cheerleader friend, Manny!"

Craig's jaw drops. He is utterly speechless. Ash turns around and walks into school. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and her mascara is running. She looks like a total mess. Ellie comes up to her.

"What's wrong," Ellie asked, sincerely.

"Stupid man whore." Favorite line in this entire fanfic

"What did Craig do this time?"

"Fucked Paige."

"Paige? As in Paige Mikalchuk, your best friend?"

"Ex-best friend. Damn skank."

"Why would she do that? How do you know she did it?"

"Because she's a skanky whore and she told me herself."

"Aw, you need some time off."

Ellie hugs Ash. Both of them are crying.

"I'll tell you what, I'll drive you home and you promise me you'll get over that bastard. He doesn't deserve you."

"'Kay," Ash said, sniffling.

They leave the school. On their way out, Ash spots Paige. She gives her an evil stare as she walks past. Ellie and Ash get into her car. Ellie turns on the ignition.

"It'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2: I Walk Alone

Changes Aren't Always For The Better…

Chapter 2: I Walk Alone

"Are you going to be okay alone," asked Ellie as they pull into the driveway.

Ashley didn't respond. She was in her own little world. Alone.

"Hello? Ash? Ashley? Ms. Kerwin? Are you in there?"

Ash is silent. Motionless and silent. She might as well be dead. At least she wishes so.

"What am I going to have to call you? Sexy goddess, are you in there?"

Ash still is silent. But, she cracks a smile.

"I see someone in there. Is it- can't be- it's the sexiest girl alive, Ashley Kerwin! And what's this I hear? She wants to do a strip tease for me?"

Ash's smile gets wider. She is finding it hard to keep the laughter in.

"There goes the shirt! Oh, what a sexy black lace push-up bra she is wearing!"

Ash tries not to laugh. It's getting harder.

"Ooh, la, la! Look at that thong! Woo-hoo!"

That's it. That was the last straw. She busted out laughing with no intention of stopping. Ellie joined the laughter too.

"God, El, you sure know how to cheer someone up!"

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine by myself."

"A little out of order we are."

"At least I have my best friend to fall back on."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you! I wouldn't have made it through the day if you hadn't driven me home!"

"No problem. If you need anything, call my cell. I have to get back to school!"

Ellie leaves Ashley staring after her in her doorway. She closes the door and goes up to her room and falls asleep, still crying.


	3. Chapter 3: Late To the Party

Chapter 3: Late To The Party

PS. Sorry my chapters are short... the last one was short because I had to cut it off eventually and I figured that was a good stopping point... Hey, I'm almost done part 4! ENJOY!

PPS. There is some profanity and heavy topics in this, so I really suggest that only teens above the age of 13 read this. It's for your own good. Trust me.

PPPS. I think I need a disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters or AIM.

It has been 2 weeks. Ash still hasn't gotten out of her room. Well, not really her room, more like Ellie's spare room. She's been staying with Ellie for the past 2 weeks because her parents have been away. Ash logs onto AIM and a message pops up on the screen.

Iluvash89: Sorry.

_Shit!_ She thought to herself, _He's still trying to win me over. And, God, what a cheesy screen name!_

Iluvash89: Sorry lots.

Brokemyheart89: I'm not.

Iluvash89: Forgive me, please?

Brokemyheart89: No. I'm changing my s/n and blocking you, you bastard!

Iluvash89: Stop! Rationalize.

Brokemyheart89: Hate you.

Iluvash89: Love you.

Brokemyheart89: I guess we clash.

Iluvash89: I don't. We're meant to be.

Brokemyheart89: Give up. It's just a dumb high school romance!

Iluvash89: We both know it's more than that.

Brokemyheart89: **We** don't _know_ that. **You** _think_ that.

Iluvash89: You know what I hate about you? You are so difficult to get through to sometimes. I can't stand it! You seclude yourself from everything and wonder why no one understands you! Just share your feelings! How do you feel right now? Angry? Upset? Joyful? Relieved? Tell me!

Brokemyheart89: Kinda queasy. Brb!

Iluvash89: This is a load of bull. We both know that this is just your excuse not to talk to me! It's time you face the facts! And the fact is, I love you!

Ashley doesn't respond for a while. She is hovering over her toilet, throwing up. She gets up, wipes her face, and goes back to the computer.

Brokemyheart89: I'm back and what the heck is that all about? I actually was just throwing up and if it was an excuse not to talk to you then why'd I come back? I obviously wanted to finish this conversation!

Iluvash89: Oh. Sorry for yelling, then. Are you okay? Do you have the flu or something?

Brokemyheart89: I'm fine. I probably just caught some virus at school or because of this crappy weather we've been having. Are **you** okay?

Iluvash89: A little heartbroken, but otherwise, I'm fine.

Brokemyheart89: How are you doing in school?

Iluvash89: Failing science. Again. You should come back.

Brokemyheart89: Can't. Too upsetting.

Iluvash89: Have you talked to Paige yet? She seems quite upset about this situation too.

Brokemyheart89: Don't intend to. By the way, how are things between you two?

Iluvash89: We… we're dating.

Brokemyheart89: Oh. I have to go. I'm too sick to be on the computer, Ellie says.

Iluvash89: I'm sorry you're sick.

Brokemyheart89: It's not your fault… shit! I just realized something! Oh my god! I have to go!

Iluvash89: I love you.

Brokemyheart89: Bye.

Ash signs off and rushes downstairs in a panic. Ellie is sitting on the couch watching MTV. Ellie sees Ash and runs up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to go to CVS for me and pick up a pregnancy test!"

"Pregnancy test? For what? Your not…? Is that why you've been sick?"

'I don't know! Just get the test, quick!"

Ellie runs to CVS and picks up the cheapest test she could find. She pays for the test and runs back home. When she gets there, Ash is in the bathroom throwing up. She knocks on the open bathroom door. Ash looks up and stops puking. She flushes the toilet, puts the lid down, and sits on it. She grabs the test from Ellie and just stares at it.

"Are you ready," Ellie asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'll tell you when you can come back in."

"Good luck."

Ellie closed the door. Five minutes later, Ash opens the door.

"25 more miserable minutes."

"Don't worry, Ash! It's going to be okay."

"He asked me if I would come back to school."

"And you will, right?"

"No. I don't think I can tolerate the sight of him and Paige together. It's just too much for me…"

"Okay, take as long as you want. But, it's your future you're ruining, not mine."

They are silent for the rest of the 25 minutes. After the time ends Ash takes the test out. She reads it and cries. It's blue. Ash sits there crying, with Ellie hugging her. Neither of them believes what they see. But, it's true: Ashley is pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4: It's My Party

Chapter 4: It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To

"So, Ash, when are you going to tell your parents? It's been two more weeks. They deserve to know," Ellie reprimanded Ash, on their way to Ash's first social outing in weeks (she's been at home for a month now), Sean's Welcome Home Party. It was held at the new dance club, Teenage Wasteland.

"I don't know. I'm still determining whether I want to live or not."

"You have to at least tell Craig!"

"I'm not so much as looking at that scum ball!"

"Well, sorry to say, but he's invited. He was Sean's first friend here and he's helping me set this whole thing up."

"Still not talking to him," Ash singsonged.

"Then I am."

"But El!"

"Tell him yourself if you don't want me to."

This immediately makes Ash stop talking. They arrive at the club early, because Ellie is helping host the party. The place is nearly deserted with a few stragglers at the bar drinking their heads off. This angers Ellie.

"All right! Everybody out! This is a private party! Out now!"

Everybody leaves except one person, standing in the corner. This guy looks really scruffy. His face is unshaven, his hair isn't brushed, and he has huge bags under his eyes. Ellie assumes he's a hobo.

"Okay, bud, what don't you understand about the term 'private party'? Is it too big of a term to understand?"

"Calm down, El! It's just me, Craig."

"Whoa! No way! You look so tired! Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"I was too busy worrying about your best friend, Ash. She seemed a bit worried when she logged off the other… week."

"I'm right here, Craig," said Ash, making her presence noticeable.

"Wow! You look… different… Did _you_ get any sleep?"

"Ash, you don't have to answer him."

"No, El, I want to. No I did not get any sleep. Not for the past month."

"That's not good. I'm sorry if I caused you to have a lack of sleep."

"You are so egoistic! You think everything's about you!"

"Whatever. I'm still sorry."

"You should be! Do you want to know why? Do you? Well, guess what! I'm pregnant! So, yeah, you should be sorry!"

Craig's jaw drops. He tries to hug her but she pushes him away, crying. Sooner or later, Ash needs comfort and falls into Craig's arms. She has her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Craig. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, baby. You're all right now that you're with me."

Ellie walks away to decorate more. Craig was about to pull away, but Ashley held him tighter.

"Don't you dare ever let go of me, Craig Manning!"

"I won't, sweetheart. I promise."

They hold onto each other while guests pour in. Paige arrives and sees Craig and Ash embraced and decides to do something about it.

"Excuse me, Craig," Paige asked rudely.

"Paige, go away," Craig replied.

"Excuse me, but I'm your girlfriend."

"Right now you aren't!"

"Excuse me?"

Craig lets go of Ash and faces Paige.

"Listen, Paige, it's not that I don't like you. It's just that Ash and I are caught up in something."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"I just found out the big news," Craig said, turning to Ash, "And I think it's wonderful."

Ash looks at Craig with a huge smile on her face. She kisses him on the cheek. All of a sudden, Ellie stands on top of the bar.

"Listen up," shouts Ellie.

Everyone gets quiet and looks at Ellie.

"Now that everyone is here, it's time for me to pick Sean up from the airport. So, I want everyone to be ready and hidden when I come back in about half an hour. Don't forget to hide!"

Ellie gets down and walks up to Craig.

"Craig, can you make sure everyone's ready?"

Craig nods his head in agreement.

"Oh, Ash, after the party, I want to have a long talk with you about your options."

"'Kay. Have fun seeing your boyfriend for the first time in months!"

"Thanks. I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. He loves you," Craig says.

"I really have to go. I'll be back soon!"

Ellie walks out the door and drives to the airport. She walks to the gate where she's supposed to be meeting Sean. He's nowhere in sight. The next thing she knows, she feels someone's hands on her shoulders. El turns around to see the smiling face of her boyfriend.

"Sean! Oh my god!"

Ellie wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, passionately.

"You've changed so much," Ellie exclaimed, looking at his new style, consisting of a graphic tee shirt, a denim blazer and tight-fitting jeans.

"But my feelings for you haven't changed a bit," Sean replied, sincerely.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Anyways, do you want to go to the Teenage Wasteland with me?"

"The Teenage Wasteland?"

"It's the new club in Toronto. They have great food."

"Sure, El. Sounds fun."

"Great! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Craig and Ash are talking.

"So, why don't we celebrate after the party," Ash suggested.

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah. If you know what I mean…"

"I think I do."

Meanwhile, Ellie and Sean drive to the club and park right outside the door. They walk up to the front door and open it up. When everyone sees Sean, they jump out of their hiding spots and yell, "Surprise!"

"Welcome home, Sean," Ellie shouted, bracing Sean.

"Thanks, El! This is amazing!"

"Thank Craig. This was his idea!"

Sean runs up to Craig and gives him a big hug.

"Whoa, Sean! What the hell are you doing?"

"Thanks for the party. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome. Just let go of me, please," Craig asked, pleadingly. Sean lets go of Craig.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to act all gay on you. I was just overly excited. I'm really sorry. Trust me, I'm straight."

"I understand."

Paige walks up to them and gives Sean a hug.

"Welcome back," Paige said.

"Thanks."

"Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"The news that Paige has no right to tell you," Craig interrupts, "The big news is… Ashley's pregnant."

"No way," Sean exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is!"

"Excuse me," Ash asked.

"I was just telling Sean our big news."

"Oh. Wait, what big news?"

"That you're pregnant…"

"Oh, yeah! Yup, I'm pregnant."

"Wow! Well, I'll be right back," Sean said.

Sean walks away and joins Ellie, dancing. Ash walks away to talk to Hazel. Craig is left standing. Manny notices that he looks a little out of it and decides to help him.

"What's up, Craig," Manny says in a friendly voice.

Craig doesn't respond. He just stares at her. This is beginning to creep Manny out.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. I'm just remembering something."

"Remembering what?"

"When you were pregnant, why did you choose to have an abortion?"

"Because I was too young. I was 14. Plus, my mom would send me to the Philippines like my cousin. Didn't I tell you that?"

"But, 17 going on 18 isn't too young, right?"

"Why? What did you do?"

"I got Ashley pregnant."

"You what?"

"I want you to talk to her… about her options. Tell her I want her to keep it, but she can do whatever she wants."

"Why can't you do that?"

"Because I cheated on her again and… she doesn't seem to like discussing that topic with me…"

"Oh. Well… I guess I could talk to her during lunch one day."

"She refuses to go to school."

"Hmm… I'll talk to her after the party, then."

"'Kay."

Meanwhile, Ellie and Sean are dancing.

"You know, this means a lot to me. Ellie, I love you."

"I love you too, Sean-"

All of a sudden, Ellie's mom storms in the place, drunk.

Sorry it was so long. I hope you loved it! I know I loved writing it... 'cept for the fact that it took me about a week to write, I think. I have a lot more coming! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: What Matters Most

Chapter 5: What Matters The Most

All of a sudden, Ellie's mom storms in the place, drunk. She stumbles over to Ellie, who is in shock. She throws Sean off of Ellie.

"Get off my daughter," Mrs. Nash exclaims.

"Mom, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the rehab center in Michigan," Ellie said, concernedly.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You're not my mother! Now, what is this thing all about?"

"It's just a welcome home party for Sean…"

"You know what, I don't trust you. So, let's go home, Eleanor."

Mrs. Nash tries to drag Ellie to her car. But Ellie refuses to go. This makes Mrs. Nash very mad.

"I said, go home, Eleanor!"

"I don't live with you anymore, mom! I don't have to obey your orders anymore! You can't control me!"

"To hell I can't! Now, let's get a move on, Eleanor!"

"I'm not leaving!"

Mrs. Nash slaps Ellie across the face. Sean cuts in and shoves Mrs. Nash away from her daughter.

"Don't slap her," Sean shouted.

"You- you don't touch me," Mrs. Nash yelled.

"Mom, I live with Sean now," Ellie interrupted.

Mrs. Nash takes Ellie by her wrist and holds her tight with a knife against Ellie's throat. Ellie shrieks when this happens. The music is turned off and everyone stops talking and looks at Ellie.

"I can do this the easy way or the hard way, Eleanor," said Mrs. Nash.

"Mom, let go of me," Ellie cried out.

Craig and Ashley watched in shock. Craig took his phone out.

"That's it. Ash, I'm calling the cops," Craig whispered to Ashley.

Craig dials 911.

"Hi, this is Craig Manning. We have an emergency down at the Teenage Wasteland. There is a girl with a knife against her throat."

"We'll be there immediately," said one of the police officers.

Craig hung up. In a few minutes, the cops bust into the club, armed with guns.

"Back away from the child, ma'am," called one of the cops.

"That isn't what matters the most right now. I just want to get my child home. I really don't need this now," Mrs. Nash said, viciously.

"Ma'am, we are asking you kindly to put away the weapon and let go of the girl," another cop explained.

Mrs. Nash threw down the knife and put her hands in the air. The cops went up to her and handcuffed her. They put her in one of their cars and take her to the station. Ellie is sitting on the floor crying. Ashley sits next to her and gives her a big hug.

"Shh… It's okay now. She can't hurt you anymore. They put her away for good, now. Shh," Ashley whispered.

Ellie is immediately comforted and stands up.

"Are you okay," asked Sean.

"I'm fine, now that I know that she's gone."

"Good, because this party isn't over yet!"

At that, the music turned back on and everyone started partying again. The party continues like this for an hour, until it ended.

"All right, everyone, party's over! This place is now open to the general public! You can stay if you want," Craig shouted into the crowd.

Manny walks up to Ash, who is saying goodbye to a couple of people.

"Hey, Ash," Manny said.

Ash turns around. She looks a bit confused.

"What's up," Ash inquired.

"Didn't Craig tell you? I'm supposed to talk to you about… your condition. Seeing as I've been through it before, it'll probably help if I talk to you."

"Oh. Thanks."

"So, what do you want to do? Wait, first off, are you absolutely, 100 sure that you're pregnant?"

"I went to the doctor's office. I'm pretty sure."

"Good. So, are you going to have an abortion? Or are you going to give it up for adoption? Or are you keeping it?"

"I don't know…"

"Are there any family problems with you having a child at such a young age?"

"To tell you the truth, Manny, I haven't told my mom yet."

"You have to tell her before you decide. Oh, by the way, Craig told me that he wants you to keep it, but he doesn't care if you don't keep it."

"Why does he want to keep it?"

"I don't know. He did the same weird thing with me… he thinks it's his destiny or something… I don't know."

"Wow, Craig's weirder than I thought…"

They both laugh. By now, everyone is gone. There are some people hanging around the bar, but that's about it.

"So…?"

"I'm keeping it. I just can't bear the fact that I killed a child… and I think it would be too hard for me to let the child be adopted. I'm too attached to these kinds of things."

"I understand."

They are silent for a while. Then, Manny decides to strike up a conversation.

"What do you think is the most important thing in life? I'm just asking."

"I guess it all boils down to what matters the most, love."

"I guess you're right… How do you know if he's the one?"

"With Craig, I knew it when he asked me to marry him. At first I thought, wow, he's out of his mind. Then I thought, gee, he's serious, so he must really love me. And… that's when I knew."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, at first I said no. Then, after a while of drama, I called him and told him I'd marry him… eventually, when I was old enough."

"Wow, that must've felt so amazing."

"Do you think Spin's the one?"

"I don't think so. But, he'll do for the time being."

"If you don't think he's the one, why don't you dump him?"

"He's just too sweet. I can't break his heart like that."

"You should go out with JT."

"I've tried that once and it didn't go over too well."

"Why?"

"He just didn't measure up to… other guys I've been with."

"So, you're saying he wasn't as big as Craig and you dumped him because of it? That is the most conceited thing I ever heard. Love isn't about his size, it's about how you feel when you're with him!"

"That's heavy… We should hang out more often. You know, I always thought of you as someone who is totally boring and never has any fun."

"Me? Never have fun? What a joke! You know, I always thought of you as someone who doesn't care about people's feelings and only cares about herself."

"I am so not conceited! I actually care more about clothes than I do myself! Speaking of that… we need to get you a new wardrobe. It's just not saying the right thing… if you know what I mean."

"What does my wardrobe say?"

"Caution: Prudish, Angst-y Bitch Coming Through."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should go for more of something that says 'Caution: Hot Mama Coming Through!'"

"Thanks. How about we go shopping on Saturday?"

"On one condition, you go to school tomorrow."

"Fine. It's a deal."

They shake hands. Ash looks at her watch. It's already midnight.

"Wow, I have to leave. It's really late."

"Yeah, me too."

They both leave the deserted club and go home. Well, in Ash's case, she goes to Ellie's house.

**A/N: I know I know! Crappy Ending! yeah yeah yeah... please review. please tell me that it sucks and that my other story is so much rockinger than this. yeah right. chapter 1 of "Beautiful Mistakes" is total shit.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back in the Game

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy. I have chapter 7 ready to go, but I want some more reviews!

Chapter 6: Back in the Game

Ashley walks up the steps of the school to Craig, who is standing on the steps talking to a girl that Ash doesn't know. Out of nowhere, he leans in and kisses her, passionately. Ash is stunned and wants to find out what the hell is going on.

"Craig, who's she," Ash asked Craig.

"Oh my god! Ash, you're back." Craig exclaimed.

"Mmm-hmm… who's she?"

"Her? This is Kelly. She's new here. I was just explaining to her…"

"About how you have a girlfriend? Yeah, right."

"Ash, just let me explain!"

"I think that little kiss… no, that big kiss explained enough!"

"Listen, chick, why don't you just back off? He obviously ain't interested in you no more," Kelly spoke up.

"Why don't you just learn proper English," Ashley snapped back.

"Why don't you shut your trap before I sock you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut your pathetic little mouth!"

"Kel, calm down," Craig butted in.

"I don't got to do nothing you tell me to," Kelly replied with anger.

"Yeah, well, I say you beat it before I tell Hatzilakos!"

"You wouldn't, Craig, would you?"

"Just because we got together over summer, doesn't mean I like you enough to let you get away with anything you want."

"Over the summer, Craig? As in this summer when we were still a couple," Ashley asked confused.

"Well… I thought you hated my guts after what happened."

"I did, but I didn't break up with you, did I?"

"Well… uh… um… Listen, Ash, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, you did. I'm sorry, Craig. This is the third time this has happened and I can't take being hurt anymore. We're over."

"But… I love you! I can't live without you."

"That's just too bad for you. I don't want to speak to you ever again."

"What about the baby? What will happen when you give birth?"

"It's better if she doesn't know her father."

"Her? It's a girl? Wait, you're only one month pregnant, how could you know?"

"I went to the doctor's and… I'm three months pregnant."

"But, how is that possible? You and I had sex only about a month ago… It's not mine, is it?"

"It's yours alright."

"Huh?"

"The hotel, remember? On the last day of school, when you tried to make it up to me for being 'an insensitive moron'?"

"What?"

"We were drunk."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

"So, are you still talking to me?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Well…"

"Of course I'm not talking to you! You cheated on me!"

"I'm sorry, Ash! You have to forgive me, for the baby's sake."

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't think she wants a father like you. And she definitely doesn't want a mother like me."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's a little late to have an abortion. You're already showing."

"I'm not having an abortion. I'm going to give her up for adoption."

"NO! You can't do this to me! I want this baby more than you can possibly imagine!"

"Then you take her. I don't want her."

"How could you say that?"

"Craig, I can't handle a baby at this age. I'm too young."

"You're almost 18, Ash. Then soon you'll be 20. And then you'll be 25. When will you be old enough?"

"Not now. I'm just not ready to throw my life away. Everything I ever worked for will be gone once I have this baby. I won't be able to finish my senior year and then I won't get into college. And without a college diploma, I won't be able to work. Don't you see, Craig, that this will change both our lives forever?"

"What if I take care of her, while you go to school?"

"That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Could you put her in daycare while you're in school?"

"There isn't one around here."

"How about your mom? She doesn't work anymore!"

"She doesn't even know."

"Then let's tell her!"

"How about La Trattoria at 7, my family and yours? That's when we'll announce it."

"Sure, Ash."

"I know it's none of my business, but y'all are in some pretty deep shit," Kelly interrupted.

A/N: Yeah, tried to make it funny at the end there! I hope it was!


End file.
